


Fit For a Prince

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bladesmith Dean, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Prince Castiel sneaks away from the castle in search of a sword, he finds a whole lot more than just a blade he could wield and use to prove to his father that Omegas could be just as good as anyone else with one.  Thing is, he has to be careful not to get caught.





	Fit For a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I hope you all like this one. The word for this one was "Sword". The moment I saw that word, I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to write. I can't wait to hear what you all think about this one.

**Day 6~**

 

**Sword~**

 

 

Castiel slipped swiftly and silently through the crowded streets, careful to keep his head down.  Any time he spotted one of the king’s guards, he would veer down a back alley or duck into a shop until they were out of sight.  So far though, no one was out looking for him, but that wouldn’t last much longer.  It wasn’t safe for an unarmed Omega to be out here alone.  He knew the risk when he’d left the safe confines of the castle walls, and still he’d done it.  Living under his father’s strict rule was growing tiresome.  He was an Omega but that did not mean he was weak, and he intended to prove that.  Finally, just ahead he spotted his destination and hurried inside.

 

It was hot, but that was to be expected, and he looked around with wide eyes at all of the various swords that were laying about.  Most were in various stages of completion.  He was admiring the detailed scrollwork on the handle of a heavy iron blade when someone dropped something behind him.  Spinning around he found himself face to face with an Alpha, one built strong from hard labor, the bare skin of his upper body shiny with sweat and difficult for the young Omega not to stare at.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I-I need a sword.”

 

The man cocked his head as he studied the Omega.  “Right.  It’s against the king’s rule.  Omega’s aren’t to own or wield swords.”

 

“It’s a stupid rule.”  Castiel spat angrily.  The man arched an eyebrow and looked amused.

 

“Well, I won’t disagree there.  What do you need one for, if I might ask?”

 

“Self-defense.  I intend to teach myself how to use one to protect myself.”  Castiel replied honestly.  His father might have rules against Omegas having swords but if he could just see how good his own son was with one, and how responsible he could be, maybe, just maybe he’d change his mind.

 

“Have you ever even held a sword?”  The bladesmith asked.  Castiel frowned.

 

“Well…no…”

 

The Alpha smirked as he reached past him, and the Omega gasped when he caught the man’s musky smell even stronger.  He stood back with the heavy iron sword in his hand.

 

“Show me what you can do with this.  If you can swing it, I will make you one of your own.  You just can’t tell anyone that _I_ made it for you.  The king will have my head if he learns I made one for his son.”

 

“You…”  Castiel looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  “You know who I am?”

 

“I’d be a fool if I didn’t recognize the prince on sight.”

 

“And yet you’re not bowing.”  Castiel tilted his head as he eyed the man.

 

“It didn’t seem like something you wanted.”

 

“You’re right.  I want a bloody _sword_.” 

 

“Then here.”  The Alpha dropped the sword into Castiel’s hands and the Omega nearly hit the floor with it. 

 

“It’s heavier than I expected.”  Castiel grunted.  “Just…give me a moment.”

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

“You’re having a laugh at my expense.”  Castiel glared up at the Alpha but the man was not laughing.

 

“I’m actually not.  I believe Omegas should have the right to protect themselves, the same as everyone else.  They’re not the helpless creatures the king believes them to be.”

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Dean.”  The bladesmith picked up another sword, just as heavy as the one he’d handed Castiel and swung it easily through the air.  He met the prince’s blue eyed gaze.  “Attack me.”

 

Castiel could hardly lift the sword, it was so heavy, but he could feel the adrenalin coursing through him as Dean took a defensive stance.  He ignored the spark of arousal as he watched the Alpha’s muscles bunch as he lifted his own sword and motioned for the prince to come at him.  Castiel took a deep breath and hefted the sword up.  It clunked back to the floor noisily.

 

“That’s more than I expected.  Swords do not weigh much.  They’re not even a third of a stone usually.  If you’re interested, I can make you something more suited to your build and train you in how to use it.”  Dean plucked the sword from Castiel’s hands, much to the prince’s irritation and tossed it back on the table.  “But only if that pleases your highness.”

 

Castiel stood up tall.  The idea of spending time with the Alpha pleased him very much indeed and it must have showed in his scent because Dean smiled knowingly.

 

“Won’t that take you away from your business?”

 

“This is my father’s business.  I am no longer just his apprentice, but sometimes, during slow periods, I have time to do the things that please me.”  Dean replied as he set his own sword aside.

 

“And this would please you?  Training me?”

 

“It would please me very much.” 

 

Castiel pursed his lips thoughtfully, not noticing the way the Alpha’s eyes were trained on his mouth.  “Then I feel that we can come to an arrangement.  I have time twice each week.  Can you meet me in the orchards?  Just beyond the castle walls.  Two days from now.  I can be there at dawn.  I will pay you handsomely.”

 

Dean perked up at the offer of money.

 

“I can be there at that time.  Two days’ time, the orchard beyond the castle wall.  Apple or pear?”

 

“Pear, they’re furthest from the wall.”  Castiel replied.

 

“We will use my swords until I have yours made, but I will find my lightest one for you to use in the meantime.  It was a pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness.”  This time Dean did bow respectfully, but Castiel was too busy watching the lean lines of his body and how every muscle moved.  He was a perfect Alpha, and surprisingly not mated.

 

“I must get back before my absence is noticed.  I will see you in two days, Dean.”  Castiel moved to the door, peeking out first before darting out into the crowd.  Dean watched him go.  The last person he’d ever expected to see come walking into his shop was a prince, especially one as beautiful as Castiel.  He didn’t dare fancy any ideas of romance with a prince though.  Not someone as lowly as himself.  Townsfolk were beneath royalty, everyone knew that.  He’d just stick to training the prince and hoping he didn’t get caught.  By _either_ of their fathers.

 ~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later, Dean was waiting, sitting under a pear tree in the royal orchard munching on a juicy pear when he heard the sound of hoof beats approaching.  He quickly moved behind the tree, crouching down in case it was the guard, but it was just the prince.  Rising to his feet, he stepped out from behind the tree, tossing the finished piece of fruit aside.

 

“You came.”  He’d almost thought the prince would not be able to get away, but here he was, sitting atop his perfect black steed.

 

“It wasn’t easy, but seeing as how I am the last in line to the throne, I’m not watched as closely as my brothers are.”  Castiel said as he dismounted.  He tied his horse to the lowest branch of the nearest tree and came around to where Dean was standing.  It was mildly disappointing to see the Alpha fully dressed, but he was still eager to see the man in motion with a sword.

 

“Where’s your horse?”

 

“Further down river.  I’m fast on foot and it’s harder to track me if I’m not leaving a big trail.  I wasn’t sure how well this area was patrolled.”  Dean untied his cape and let it fall to the ground.  He took the two swords he’d brought and hidden behind a tree out and tossed one to Castiel.

 

“How’s that feel?”

 

“Lighter, easier to handle than the one the other day.”  Castiel was able to lift this one.  He held it up and leveled the Alpha with a bold stare.  Dean’s smile was wolfish, harkening back to the days when their people could still shift and chase after their chosen Omega.  It sent a chill down the Omega’s spine to see it but he held his ground.  Dean lifted his own sword.

 

“Come at me.”

 

Practice was hard but Castiel enjoyed every moment of it.  For weeks they worked in secret, Dean teaching him how to properly yield the blade and defend himself.  He learned more than he’d thought possible, and soon he was not only holding his own against the Alpha, he was able to fight back and pin him.  It was exciting and he was having fun, but it was more than that.  He had come to view Dean as a friend, though he knew it was a friendship his father and brothers would frown upon.  If he were the one inheriting the kingdom, he’d change the laws, make it so the royals could befriend whoever they chose.  Even after mastering the new blade Dean had created for him, they continued their twice weekly meetings, even upping it to sneak in several middle of the night rendezvous with the handsome Alpha.  Long after their training had ended, they continued to meet, and Castiel realized, as winter was settling over the land that year, that he had fallen in love with Dean.  There was no going back from that.  In December of that year King Charles announced the betrothal of his fourth eldest son, Bartholomew to Princess Hael of Wintercrest. That made Castiel nervous since he was the last son, and the only one not yet married.  Deciding to be preemptive, he approached his mother when rumors began to swirl that the king was looking for a suitable Alpha to mate his youngest son to.  There really weren’t any currently available, and for that the young prince was glad.  He found his mother in her sewing chamber and knelt at her side.

 

“Mother, I need to speak with you.  It is urgent.”

 

“Of course, darling, what is it?”  The queen set her needlepoint aside and reached down to right her son’s crown as it was slightly askew.

 

“I have met an Alpha, one I wish to take as my mate, and I do not want father looking through other kingdoms for another one.  I’m in love, mother.  I wish to mate for love, not political alliance.  He…loves me too, and he knows I will not inherit the throne.  He has no interest in such matters.  He’s a good man.”

 

She searched her son’s eyes, seeing only truth and the love he clearly felt for this Alpha.

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Is he a knight?”

 

Castiel fidgeted and looked away nervously.  “N-no.  He’s a bladesmith.”

 

“A bladesmith.”  His mother’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “How did you meet a bladesmith?”

 

Very quickly he told her what he’d been up to, and how it happened that he had come to meet Dean.  His mother had a different view on Omegas and he was surprised when she said she wanted to see him with his sword.

 

“Really?”

 

“If you’re as good as you say you are, you’re an asset to this kingdom, and I believe you should be allowed to choose your own mate.  The only problem is that it’s not me you must convince, it’s your father.”  She tucked a lock of his dark hair behind his ear as he frowned up at her.

 

“Will he listen though?  Does he listen to you?”

 

“He will listen.”  She promised.  “I will be by your side.”

 

That was how Castiel found himself before the king, pleading his case to be allowed to choose the Alpha he wanted.  The king was skeptical, of course, especially since his son had chosen a commoner, but since Castiel was being given land at the edge of the kingdom and already had four nephews and nieces from his eldest brother in line for the throne ahead of him, his father was a bit more lenient.  He asked for Dean to come to court, and the Alpha was admittedly terrified.  His father paid to dress him as nice as he could afford to, and with his sword at his hilt, he went before the king.

 

Castiel stood proudly at his side with his own sword as King Charles came down from his throne to meet his son’s choice in Alpha face to face.

 

“I understand that you are a bladesmith, a maker of my army’s swords.”

 

Dean bowed, lowering his eyes in submission.

 

“Yes, Your Highness, it is my father, brother and I who made your swords.”

 

“And you made Castiel’s.”

 

Dean lowered his head further.  He trembled and reeked of terror until Castiel slipped his hand into his.

 

“It’s alright, Dean, he’s not angry.  I’ve shown him how good I am with a sword.”

 

“Yes, it’s impressive what he’s able to do.  He bested three of my knights in a fight.  The way you have taught him?  Very impressive.  In fact, I’d like you to train the rest of my men.”

 

Dean looked up, shocked at the offer, but excited as well.  More than that though, he wanted to know where things stood with Castiel.

 

“It would be my honor, Your Highness.”  He glanced over at Castiel who smiled softly at him.  “Are we permitted to mate?  May I take Castiel as my mate?”

 

King Charles smiled as he looked between his son and the young Alpha.  Seeing the man in person relieved the fears he’d been harboring that this Alpha was just wanting Castiel for whatever wealth he might have.  The way Dean looked at his son, it was love, in its purest form, the kind that had taken him years to build up with his own mate.  It was beautiful to witness.

 

“You are, and with my blessing.  As soon as you are mated, you will move to the new lands my son will rule over, and my men will come to be trained there.  You may thank my son, for he has changed my mind on a great many things.”

 

Three days later they were mated and within a fortnight they were settling in at their new estate.  Dean began training knights and eventually his own sons and daughters took over that task.  There never was another that could wield a sword as well as Castiel though, and no one ever doubted an Omega’s ability in battle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
